As cherry blossoms bloom
by Laochgael
Summary: Duo thinks that he is now alone but perhaps he may find love around the corner. Maybe just maybe... love will bloom as cherry blossoms bloom. 5x2 slight AU, OOC, angst OC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing characters so don't sue me!

Pairing: Duo/Wufei. (Not yet Wufei/Duo) this is just the prologue so don't blame if he writes in his diary all day long -_-' [I don't know why there are only a few 2x5 fics] AHHH! Stupid Minor difficulties! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**As cherry blossoms bloom… **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__

**Prologue**

_Dear Diary,_

_My life had been boring every since we split up. Meaning me and my other co-pilots in maneuvering the Gundams. They told us that we just have to and forget all about the Gundams and never mention it to anyone._

_After all that we had been through we just go away without even saying good-bye, this is especially in Heero's case. He didn't even say farewell to the others or me. Heck! The only one that I had the chance of saying good-bye to is Death Scythe. _

_Quatre maybe is an exemption; he did actually say good-bye to me. If you call a good-bye the type of thing you do when you just leave a note that you have to leave in a hurry. I guess that was acceptable, Quatre is a very rich guy that has to maintain his status and take care of his own business. He also told me that I could write to him or call him whenever I wanted to. I could even visit him once in a while. I haven't done recently or ever. I guess I think that I'll only be disturbing him if he is in work. _

_Hilde said that she had to go back to her home. She was a good friend to me and we, in fact, dated each other once in a while back then… but as friends.  _

_And how could forget Death Scythe. That baby had saved my butt in a hundred ways. I wish I could bring him along but the doctors (those stingy grumps) said that they have to keep them just in case there was another attack.  _

_To all of the people I wanted to see before we left each other, I wanted to say good-bye to Heero the most.___

**Putting down his pen, he wiped the tears that threatened to fall down his face. Heero was actually his first love. Never minding the fact that Heero never really cared more of a teammate of him. Or that he was a male himself. Being sixteen doesn't make it any better. He needed to be cared and loved like any normal teenage boy… But he was not normal; he was a Gundam Pilot. Sighing he got his pen again and began to write.**

_But he was the first one to leave us and then it was Wufei. My dearest Fei-fei... _

**He chuckling to himself as he wrote these words, Wufei hated the nicknames he gave him but it didn't really matter. He used to see the Chinese pilot smile because of these but of course, covering it up with a pair of scissors in one hand. **

_He was one of those people that I can't leave without (and knowing the fact that Wufei can live without me makes me laugh) He was a strong friend that has a lot of pride but he's got good moves in fighting and an excellent pilot. He probably thinks very pitiable of me. (But I do get back at him with the nicknames)._

_Quatre, well, it was also hard for him to separate with Trowa. After all, they were the first ones to meet each other in a very (ahem) peaceful manner. _

_As for the others, I don't know… I even know what's happening to Relena._

**Putting his pen one last time, he looked out of the window. It was a beautiful morning to go for a nice walk, maybe in the near by carnival in the park. The cherry blossoms were almost in full bloom that time of year. **

_It's a beautiful morning, diary. Maybe I'll take a walk. It is spring and might just find another love around the corner of this enjoyable place… _

**He wrote his last words in the book as he went to his cabinet to get some suiting clothes for the occasion. Taking one last look at his room, he closed the door then locked it. Leaving his dairy open, a tear had dropped on the last phrase that he written.** ]

_Perhaps just like the beautiful cherry blossoms that will bloom this spring, I will find what I am looking for… Maybe, just maybe… Love will bloom just as the cherry blossoms bloom…_

                                                                                 **Love,**

**                                                                                 Duo**

Author's Notes:

I will be straightforward: I don't know much about Gundam. There I said it! Sorry if some of the characters I do is not like themselves. 

 Hey! Don't give me that look. I know that this is not slash worthy! But I needed something to start. And Duo's Diary seemed good.

Please Review! I love reviews and I don't really care if they're bad or good. Because I wanna how to get better at writing. So what do you think? If it's that bad, I'll stop and take it out.

Did you read the first version? It said there that his age was seventeen then I changed it to sixteen.


	2. Carnival's Fun

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will. 

A.N.: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! Stupid minor inconsistencies! **Sigh…** oh well. Oh yeah, this happened before Endless Waltz, so the Gundams were not yet destroyed (YAY!) About the first Prologue, Duo's age is 17. I changed it to 16. Going to turn a little OOC from now on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cherry Blossoms Bloom… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe, just maybe… Love will bloom just as the cherry blossoms bloom…

Duo walked under shaded trees called cherry blossom trees and admired their beauty. He never recalled anything so peaceful and beautiful. He sighed as he did recall one person. Why does he have to fall in love with a person that threatens to kill him every minute of him life? 

Heero Yuy, he was never like this place. Peaceful and serene… _That's probably the reason why I liked him in the first place,_ He thought silently as he walked under the trees that lights everything up with colors. They were not in full bloom yet but in a month or so, maybe we will be there to see them.

He treaded calmly across the lane that a few people pass through. He sat down for a while on a bench. He looked up in the sky. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans and a cap. He never did like to dress too formally. He yawned and unconsciously played with his braided hair.

A thought came to mind… It was Wufei. Chuckling, he remembered how Wufei tried to cut his hair when Duo used his katana to chop some vegetables. Reasoning to Wufei that there wasn't a knife in sight, Wufei ran after Duo with his _sharpened_ katana, imperiling his newly brushed hair. He laughed again.

After a few minutes of total peace (and probably boredom), he stood up again. He paced transversely and thought that he could have fun at the carnival. So it was decided, Duo was going to the carnival. 

Happily, he whistled until he saw an old blind man beside the street, begging. He had tattered clothing and was bearded with thick gray mane. Even his hair is gray, clearing stating that he was really mature. He stopped for a while, and then smiled. Walking near the old man, he dropped a few coins. 

"Thank you, son…" The beggar said.

Eyes widening, Duo was quite impressed. Being blind and all, and then having sensed that he was male (or at least partially).

"How did you know that I'm a guy? I mean you being blind…"

The beggar smiled.

"You don't need eyes to see everything, my boy." The beggar replied without looking up to Duo. "Sometimes it takes a little of your own spirit to know and your own heart to see."

Duo, a little confused just nodded at what the old man said. Saying good-bye to the old man, he was beginning to leave.

"Son," said the old beggar before Duo could walk farther with Duo not turning around, "I could also sense one more thing about you…" This time looking up to Duo's back, "don't worry, my boy. Whatever you are looking for, you will find when the cherry blossoms are dancing…" With that Duo turned but the old man disappeared. 

_Whatever you are looking for, you will find when the cherry blossoms are dancing…_He thought silently. The more he thought about it the more that old man seemed like his family in Maxwell Church. _Sister Helen_…

[A.N. Is that the correct name?]

He walked a little farther, and saw the carnival as lively and enthusiastic as ever. Children laughing, people smiling… This was his life in L-02 Colony. He lowered his head and hid it in his cap and walked in the carnival.

Looking around, he saw lots of people riding carnival rides, children eating candies and lots of colorful things. He was the only one that wasn't wearing something colorful. He felt like a dog in a cat show or something. 

Smiling to himself, he walked ahead across strangers that he calmly passed. He suddenly stopped on his tracks as something or at least, someone caught his eye. This person was wearing a black sleeve-less shirt with white pants and his hair was tied back. This person was moving with the crowd and was getting farther to Duo.

Duo stumbled over the crowd just staring to where the stranger was going. _This has to be him! This has to be Wufei_, he jumped for joy at the thought. Meeting a co-pilot has got to be one of his happiest moments (particularly the times where he needs his butt to be saved). 

Moving against the crowd, someone bumped into him, which sent him on the ground. He looked at the one that bumped unto him. It was a kid. Eyes swelling up, the young boy thought that Duo would get mad at him. Duo, who was surprised at the beginning, patted the boy on the head assuring him that it was ok. 

Looking up again, he no longer saw the person he was chasing. He haven't given up hope but turned his awareness to the boy.

"Are you alright?" asked Duo.

The young boy just nodded a small nod. Smiling at Duo, the boy turned and ran towards some people. He smiled as he saw the kid wave good-bye to him.

Standing up and dusting himself, he stared to the people infront of him again. No sign of him.

Then, again, something white caught his attention. He ran after it. He jumped up on a few benches. Passed through the tents and bumped into a lot of people but nothing seemed to stop him.

At last he reached him, only a few more steps and he will be able to see him (his face at least). Unfortunately, not seeing a banana peel on the ground, he slipped and then bumped into him… or rather her.

"I'm sorry," said Duo as he scratched his head apologetically. "I thought that you were someone I knew." 

The lady, who was luckily very nice and friendly, said that was no big deal as she stood up with Duo helping her. Smiling to Duo, she said. "The one that you thought was me really mean a lot to you, doesn't he?" 

"I'm really sorry. I thought that you were ----" he stopped in mid-air. "How did you know that the one that I thought was you is a boy?" his voice full of curiosity.

The lady was amused now, shaking a little because of her laughter; her eyes also twinkling with enthusiasm.

"Duo?!? What are you doing here?" a voice of pure shock was heard. Duo on the other hand wasn't surprised. He was actually very happy when he heard the voice. Turning when heard the voice, he lunged for the person who spoke after he got a look at him.

"WUFEI!"

Author's Notes:

Ok, after this, they will tend to be a little OOC. I have to do that to make it a little more interesting. Should I make a happy ending for them? Or not? Anyway, tell what you think. I need reviews! Tell me my mistakes about the prologue, there was some minor inconsistencies . I think I fixed them (I think)


	3. Moonlight Nightmare

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will.

A.N. Did I say OOC? I meant AU… Oopps… (I probably mean both anyway ^_^')

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cherry Blossoms Bloom… 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Duo?!? What are you doing here?" a voice of pure shock was heard. Duo on the other hand wasn't surprised. He was actually very happy when he heard the voice. Turning when heard the voice, he lunged for the person who spoke after he got a look at him.**

**"WUFEI!"**

_Dear Diary,_

_I met Wufei today! After I bumped into the old lady, I saw Wufei looking so surprised because of me! (laughs) But I still can't understand how that lady knew that I was talking about a guy. She was laughing when I asked her how she found out._

**Duo shrugs as he wrote,**

_Probably woman intuition; I never truly understood women that much. Maybe that's the reason why Wufei's such an antagonist against women._

**He thinks for a while then a smile curved in his lips as he laughed.**

_All of those people in the carnival really got surprised. Hah! I even heard some saying that the young Chinese boy (meaning Wufei, duh) probably didn't see that **girl** with the long braided hair (don't ask) a long time. She's probably his girlfriend._

_I didn't care much but Wufei was so red through all the way that we went to his motorcycle. And the old lady offered me to stay with them for a while. How could I decline that?_

_After we went in the house (which was really like a Japanese residence) I started remembering all the time Wufei and I had combat. I must admit that I missed all the time when Wufei and I fought about stuff, almost any kind of stuff. (That usually Quatre tried to break)_

"Maxwell! Where are you?" Wufei's voice was heard in the hall, outside Duo's room. He peered through the door and saw Duo writing. As quietly as he could, he looked over Duo's shoulder. He saw him too engrossed writing on a notebook. He peered a little closer and his hand getting nearer to the book,

"Duo, what are you writing?"

Duo was so surprised that he practically screamed and closed the book trapping Wufei's hand inside, "My God, Wufei! You almost scared me half to death!"

Wufei looked at him with an expression on his face that Duo didn't quite read but he could've sworn he heard the Chinese mumble, "I wish…"

"Hey, Wufei. Are you alright? You seem to be in pain…" Duo asked innocently.

"Yes, Maxwell. I'm perfectly fine—" was the sarcastic reply.

"Oh, Okay---"

"MAXWELL! Open the book and let my hand out!!!"

Duo scrambled to open his diary and ended up hitting Wufei's face. "Ouch." 

"Sorry! Wufei, do you need help?"

"No! I'm fine."

Someone tsked outside the door. Both turned, Duo hugging his diary and Wufei holding his face. "Wufei, Duo is supposed to be the guest." It was the old lady in the carnival. Duo was surprised to see her and Wufei rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Aunt Mei. I know but---"

_Aunt?_ Thought Duo. _I didn't know that Wufei had an aunt… Especially a Japanese Aunt… _

"Wufei." Was the warning reply.

"Yes but---"

"Don't just stand there, Wufei. Help carry Duo's things inside."

Wufei bowed slightly, so they could be aware of his leaving. Giving Duo a look, which was really quite familiar, he left quietly out the door leaving his aunt and Duo within the room.

Duo turned to the lady who was smiling at him, "How---"

"Did I learn who you were?" Duo could only nod.

Laughing a little 'Aunt Mei' mentioned for him to follow him in a corner of the room. She got out a book and again mentioned for him to go nearer. She opened it and Duo almost jumped for joy and smiled at it.

"This is me!"

It was full of photographs of the Gundam pilots when they were still together.

"That's right. He kept it all and showed it to me." Giggling again she continued, "But never seemed to get tired of telling stories of a certain person he used to call, _braided baka_. It seems like he never gets tired of you."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

_Wow! I never really thought that Wufei actually cared so much…_

"Hey! Maxwell, where do you want to put these?" 

Wufei was standing next to the door carrying a bunch of bags that was probably belongs to none other than Duo. He stared at Wufei and Aunt Mei smiled, putting the book away, she stood up to leave.

"I think I'll leave… Besides, I have something to do outside."

"I'll see you later, Aunt Mei."

"Yes, and Wufei---?

"Yes, _Obasan_?"

"Don't give any trouble to Duo, alright?" She gave a smile to Wufei and then turned to bow to both of the young men. Turning to leave, she headed for the garden outside and was quickly out of sight.

Wufei sighed, "My Aunt Mei is too kind," and then he turned to Duo. 

"What?" asked Duo holding the album.

"Nothing." Wufei said as he finished carrying all the bags inside, "Just get some rest."

Just as he turned to leave, "G'night, Wufei…" said Duo.

Wufei stole a last glance on him and then muttered his good nights and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon was shining fully that night as Wufei, who can't sleep, was looking at it. Sitting on the porch he silently wondered. He was having a very strange feeling that something bad is going to happen and somehow he can't shake that feeling away. He sneaked a peak inside his room and groaned as he saw the time. It was already 11:30 and he wasn't asleep yet. Sighing he entered his room and fell back to where he slept. Twisting and turning, he still couldn't find a position that he could sleep in.

_I might as well take a walk…_

Passing through corridors that were abandoned as he looked through rooms that was once owned by some friends of Aunt Mei. Some of them still stayed but most of them left because of the war. _Strange how this place could be so deserted when at night…_

Continuing his little stroll, he ended up hearing something sob. It was such a mournful cry and it was coming from one of the rooms. Following the sound he ended up in a room that he didn't expected to end up on. _No, it can't be him…_

Sliding the door, he looked in the shadowed room lighted by the rays of the moon. He walked nearer to where the form lay, twisting and turning. "Duo…" he whispered as he placed his hand over his head. He was sweating.

_Duo… What's happening to you? Who has done this?_

Wufei really didn't count on an answer to this. Duo was breathing heavily as Wufei tried to still him. It seemed to him that Duo was trying struggling against him.

"No, stop… Please stop ---" Wufei caught the words that were barely auditable. _What? _His eyes widened and listened to him and made sure he heard that right.

"Stop…" Wufei caressed Duo's head and paid attention to what the braided boy was saying. "Please…"

Duo's voice level dropped and he needed to bend over to hear more and he couldn't imagine what he heard next. His eyes squinted and his fists became tighter. He lowered his growling voice as to not awaken Duo.

"Heero…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…


	4. A promise from the heart

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will.

A.N. Inspiration is a good thing, ne? I'm not sure what I should mark this; maybe I mark this as angst? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cherry Blossoms Bloom…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei tried as could to make Duo as comfortable as possible. He had been sitting quietly near Duo's bedside watching over him. He tried to tell himself that from now on he has to keep an eye on Duo. What ever he did to keep himself from bursting out of the house and hunt down Heero was not going very well.

He stood up to get up some air outside of the room. Duo's room was near to the garden so it made it easier to know if something was going on inside while he was catching his breath. The moon was as beautiful as ever but all that Wufei can see was tears that Duo was pouring over that cold and uncaring pilot of Wing. _Why?_

Trying to stay a wake all night he heard gongs ring. Once… twice… It was already two in the morning and still Duo was twisting and turning, not sleeping well. It got him worried that Duo was going to do something stupid when he awoke the next day. He sighed.

"No…" _He is still dreaming_, Wufei figured as he noiselessly entered the room again. _But what could have happened between those two. Everyone knows Duo likes Heero_, he clenched his teeth not wanting to think about it. Sitting down beside Duo he again watched over his teammate. Then a thought struck him hard, _but does Heero like Duo?_

Unconsciously, he pushed away some strands of hair that was on Duo's face. Wufei felt him shudder under his touch, a little harder than the last time. He thought that he was going to wake soon but he returned to heavy breathing so he stayed. Looking at him, Wufei felt somehow… relaxed. Even though if he acted that he didn't like Duo's chatter, it was him who always gives him the spirit to move on. _How could anyone do this to you?_

Actually he really didn't know what happened. But from the looks of Duo's nightmare right now, it might have been really bad. _Even suicide…_ He wondered silently. Shaking his head, he decided not to go that far. Duo wouldn't do that, would he?  

He tenderly caressed Duo's cheek with his hand that was already been exposed to the night air. Duo slightly moved. "Heero…" Wufei cringed as he heard the name. _How could you still love him?_ That angry thought came out of his mind. Shaking his head a little, he started to worry; _I better leave before he woke up._

He began to stand up and walk away when he felt a tender hand clutch him by the arm. His eyes fell upon cobalt blue ones that were swollen from crying. Those same eyes squinted to see the person that was infront of him and at last came to a conclusion, "Wufei…?"

"Shhh… Get some rest Duo. You'll need it the next morning," Wufei stated without looking directly at him. In fact, he was too scared to look at him, he might breakout and shout. Why do you still love him?! The same question still lingers in his mind. He hated seeing Duo like this. This was another Duo that Yuy created. _Heero_, he growled. 

"You know?" Duo half-heartedly snorted. _Had I said it out loud?_ Thought Wufei, his eyes filled with surprised,

"Duo, I'm----"

"Don't worry about it." Duo said beating him to the line as he slowly sat up. Looking at Wufei, he sighed, "Am I that obvious?" 

Wufei blinked once then twice. He didn't know hoe to counter what Duo said. If he said yes, he would have the displeasure of hearing whatever sick thing Heero did to Duo. And if he said no, it will probably kill him… because he wanted to know but if Heero is involved--- one thing was made sure of… it's not going to be pleasant.

 Wufei hung his head. "No, Duo… I don't know." There was a moment of silence. Neither of them spoke until one had to courage…

Wufei shook his head and looked at Duo's eyes. Such beautiful eyes that were filled with sorrow and pain, no one had the right to make these eyes feel such ache.

"I really don't know what's going on," he said grinding his teeth. "But Heero---" He saw Duo shudder a little, knowing that it was really the Wing Pilot who had done something wrong.

"He had done something to you hasn't he?" 

Silence. Only the breathing of the two was heard under the tensed situation.

"Duo---"

"No, Wufei… He didn't do anything wrong, " he said without looking directly at Wufei, "It was me."

Wufei made a growling sound that made the cobalt eyed boy look at him, 

"Duo, you are hiding something!" He made an accusation. "You know better than to conceal Heero's actions! This is the Pilot of Wing we are talking about and there is no way that it could be you! You have no right to hide the actions of Heero just because he is the Wing Pilot and you have not right to tell me that it was your fault. There is no way that it was your fault---" Wufei stopped there. He didn't want something to slip from his mouth. _There is no way that it was your fault… You're just too perfect…_ Wufei shook his head. What was he thinking! This is Duo… Heero--- Heero already claimed him… and what could Wufei practically give him?

Duo's eyes were beginning to swell again. He tried to hide it and tried not to cry because--- because boys don't cry.

Wufei was so frustrated that he didn't notice that Duo was already crying. That was until he heard a sob. _A sob--- from Duo?_ He thought fearfully. _I---I made him… cry?_

"Duo I---" he couldn't find the words, "I'm sorry." Was that the best he could do? Was that all that he could give Duo after all the absurdity he was throwing at him. Was this all he could say—I'm sorry? This was nothing, all that he said had no effect. He could still see the eyes of Duo flowing with grief. All his words were just--- they were just garbage!

Panic-stricken, he began to standing and walk away. _I need to get away… I can't handle seeing him like this…_ He turned to leave until he heard Duo whisper,

"Wufei, where are you going?" he choked out.

"I'm--- you need some rest Duo. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Wufei."

 Silence.

"Could you do me a favor?"

Wufei stopped, "Yes, anything."

"Will you--- will you---" he held back for a moment and took a breath to build up his courage. "Will you sleep with me tonight? Here?"

Wufei's heart raced. Did Duo trust him enough to say that? 

"I don't know…"

"Please--- Wufei, please."

"But--- the others…?" he was talking about the others who lived in the house. How could he explain this?

"Please…" he was already begging.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly, "If makes you feel a little better…" 

Duo smiled meekly, "Yes, I know it will." 

After Wufei was right beside Duo, facing him, he saw that Duo's eyes were already closed and he mumbled something; something like, "If I have anymore nightmares, Wufei; Please chase them away with your katana." And then he drifted back to sleep.

Wufei chuckled. This was the Duo he knew. Even if something bad happens, he still makes the best of it. 

Thinking that it would be best to follow Duo's example, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. __

_Heero… I cannot go back and change the damage you've done but I can prevent you from doing it again. I will  promise to myself that I will not do the same mistake you did…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…


	5. Who is this? Another Heero?

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will.

A.N. Morning sun! It's not so blinding especially when a pair of eyes is right infront of you (grin)… What's this? Another Heero?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cherry Blossoms Bloom…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei twisted in the direction where he was facing away from the sun. It was more than blinding in the morning. It was clearly morning but having slept late at night made him feel drained. It felt like he had a hangover. "Uhhh... Five more minutes." 

There was a sweet melodic laugh that rang in his ears that forced his eyes to open. It was Duo. He was right infront of Wufei, his hand holding his mouth and trying hard not to laugh too loud. He was smiling and Wufei couldn't help but form the littlest of smile on his lips. It makes him feel better to know that Duo was feeling better that morning.

But he can't help but wonder if Duo's going to talk about what happened last night. _It seems like his mask is up again,_ he thought. He had been noticing that ever since he met Duo, the boy had been keeping his real feelings under a very convincing mask. But all of them, being with him for months or years (he doesn't really count), they have noticed this and was able to tell when Duo have hiding himself or not.

_Now that I've mentioned it,_ he thought crossly. _He had been putting that mask ever since Heero__----_

"Earth to Wufei!"  Duo said cheerfully. 

Wufei turned his attention to Duo only to find out that Duo's face was only inches apart from him. He felt a blush creeping up to his cheeks. He decided to sit up from where they lay and stretched his arms to hide it.

"You're not the morning person, are you?" He asked as he turned to lie on his stomach, his hands supporting his chin while grinning at boy who was infront of him.

Wufei looked sarcastically at him, "And you are?"

Duo fiddled with the end of his braid and smiled seductively at Wufei, showing that he was proud of his good looks but was countered by an arching eyebrow followed by a shaking of the head. "Figures…"

The braided boy laughed while the other shook his head again. _Duo…_

His eyes lingered around the room and it was like he had seen it last night and what had _happened_ last night-----. He didn't even want to think of it, if Duo was uncomfortable talking about it. Those black orbs stopped on the wall clock that he kept.  The time, it was already----

"K'so!" Wufei blurted out. It was already 9:30 and all of the other guests, including his Aunt Mei, were probably sitting eating breakfast. He was never late in his whole life; in fact, he always woke up at around 6:00 in morning! And what was he going to say when both of them, him and Duo came through the door at the same time?

He was completely panicky and Duo looked at him, titling his head slightly to the side. "Wufei, what's wrong?"

"We're late!" he said standing up and trying hard to fix his hair.

"Late for what?"

"Breakfast." He was about to pull Duo up when he heard a stomach growl. Duo turned a little red, "Breakfast?! Good! I'm hungry!" 

Duo, of course, being him ended up the one grabbing Wufei and dragging him to the kitchen. They were almost at the site when Duo suddenly stopped dead on his tracks and mouthed a word that made Wufei's eyes bulge. _Heero?_

His gaze fell on a young man who had somehow spiky hair and clearly blue eyes with a height that was comparable to theirs, he was the son of one of the occupant in the house. He was a little younger then both of them, a little below one or two years, he guessed. The young man had only been here a couple of times and it looked like his father is again going away for a trip, probably leaving his son here. He squinted his eyes, _Now that he mentioned it. He does look a bit like Heero…_

"Good morning, Duo. Wufei." Mei's sweet voice chimed as all eyes fell upon the two and mentioned for them to sit down in the table with them. She still had her smile plastered on her face as Wufei led Duo beside him on the table.

 Wufei couldn't help but tilt his head to his teammate's ear while everybody else is busy talking, "Duo," he whispered as he saw where boy's gaze was, "it's alright." He comforted as he saw that Duo was really tensed up. "That's not Heero. That's just one of the lodger's son." Duo nodded his head once then tried to relax. 

"So, Duo?" He looked up to Aunt Mei, who was the one talking. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" 

His grin returned, "Yes, I had a good sleep." Eyeing Wufei a little, he turned and smiled at Aunt Mei and thanked her for her hospitality.

"That was no trouble. A friend of Wufei is always a friend of mine." She smiles brighter this time and faced Wufei. "The only thing I could not understand, is that you were not in your room last night, Wufei." A blush threatened to creep up Wufei's cheek. "Duo? Do you by chance know where he was last night?" 

Duo laughed softly, trying oh so hard not to burst into laughter. The young man that appeared to look like Heero turned his gaze on Duo, which Wufei saw. He didn't like the way that boy was looking at Duo. _What's this?_ He slowly concluded in his mind, _is this… jealousy? _

Duo lowered his stare and it ended up on the young man who looked like Heero. He froze but felt a little calmed when the young man smiled at him.

Most of the others already left for business terms and all of them were the only ones there. Wufei was a little relieved because he didn't was to explain what _exactly_ happened last night.

"Oh, yes. I forgot to mention that this is Mr Akitarou Eijiro's son." He turned at both of them and bowed slightly, "It's nice to meet you. I'm glad that there are people who lives here that are about my age." He looked up again and beamed at both of them. But seemed to be interested in Duo's (let's say) qualities.

"He's going to stay with us in a few weeks until his father comes back." Wufei silently growled. 

"Wufei, Duo…" She unresistingly said, while the young man smirked at the braided boy  upon hearing his name. _Duo, eh?_ He thought as his smile spread wider.

"This is Akitarou Souhiko."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…


	6. More Trouble

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will.

A.N. Uh-oh… Is it just me, or is that guy startin' to act mighty peculiar… (Aside from the fact that he looks like Heero) Did I mention more trouble? No? (Hehehe…) Damn, I'm giving too much away! Giving what away, you ask? Read on and you'll see.

I think that this chapter is a little bit confusing… what do you think?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cherry Blossoms Bloom…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Akitarou Souhiko." He repeatedly told himself.

"Duo, stop it," Wufei whispered. "You've been trying to remember his name for the last half-hour." 

Souhiko was walking a little ahead of them looking at the streets and buildings that they were passing by. Both of them, even though Wufei was a little reluctant, agreed to tour Souhiko around their little town. Mei said that it would really help her and how could they refuse that? But for Wufei, Mr Akitarou had been **too** enthusiastic about them agreeing to show him around. He had his doubts on the boy but this was not time to think about it.

For the meantime, Duo was struggling to keep in mind the name of Souhiko because he might accidentally call him _Heero. _He didn't want to have a wrong impression on him. He needed companions right now, not people who are disgusted by him because of his sexuality. "What was that, Wufei?"

Wufei shook his head slightly and preceded to answer Duo's question, "Nothing just relax, Maxwell."

"I can't help it, Fei. What'll he think if he finds out that I'm---"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll understand. It's not like he's going to be revolted by you."

"But---"

"Why are you so bothered by this? "

Duo blushed, realizing that Wufei was right. Why was he so bothered by this? Maybe for the fact that Heero was his first and **only** love in the past years of his life and seeing a mirror image of him makes him a little nervous. _Especially, after Heero__----_

"Don't worry. It seems that he's fond of you anyway…" Wufei dictated in a sour tone of voice, bringing from whatever place Duo was in, into reality.

He smirked. "Do I detect a tone of jealousy there, Fei-fei?" he giggled, leaving the other conversation behind and putting a happy face. _This is supposed to be a fun day,_ thought Duo. _I shouldn't talk about that…_

Wufei snorted and Duo laughed a sweet chuckle. While catching up with Souhiko, he playfully grabbed Wufei's arm and pulled him to come up to the leading boy that was waiting for them in a corner of the street.

Souhiko was actually observing the two when they were talking. They looked so close to each other that he didn't want to interfere so he decided to walk a little ahead of them. While he was watching them, he suddenly had this strong feeling that Duo might not be the type to be interested in girls but tried to push it away. _He couldn't be, could he?_

As he saw them walking up to him, catching up with his he lead, he suppressed a mischievous grinned, _I have to prove it first…_

"So Duo," said Souhiko after they had caught up with him.

"Yeah, Souhiko?" 

"Ummm… No, it's too personal…" Souhiko said shyly.

"Don't worry. I can handle it!" Duo said actively. 

"So ummm… do you… err--- have any girlfriends?"  

Duo was absolutely shocked. Not because it was too personal but because he didn't actually **expect **that question. Duo blinked a couple of times. He had dated a lot; if he remembers correctly, there were a couple of girls that he went out with… (what's-her-name?, why-are-you-staring-at-me?, why-is-she-following-me? And Hilde to name a few) [Not that he really remembered their names] _I don't even know if Hilde is relevant…_

"I'm sorry. It must be too personal…" Souhiko said quietly.

"No, no. It's alright," Duo plastered a smile on his face. _Is Heero considered?_

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, no ---- problem…" _Now, how do I explain this?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Is this the Mei Tsun's residence?" a voice that was not really that recognized asked

Mei did not gaze upon the person who had entered but instead sipped her tea quietly. She knows everyone from the household and every logger that lived in the house and she did not know this man. "How did you get in?"

"Door was open…" He said with a straight even voice with no emotion what so ever. 

Aunt Mei looked up from the young man who had entered without permission. Stopping her movements, she gazed for a long while. "Are you going to stay for the night?" She suddenly smiled at the young man as though she knew him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you mean to say that you're a ----"

"Yeah," Duo said casually.

Souhiko smiled and looked over at Wufei who had sipping his drink for the last half-hour of their conversation. 

They decided to go to a café before Souhiko concluded that he wanted to go to the carnival. Duo laughed when her heard this, after all, this is where all of his adventures started. Wufei was a little hesitant in going there since he's a little hesitant to let go of some money. _But knowing Duo,_ he had thought, _a little isn't the right word for it._

"So is he your boyfriend?" Souhiko asked as Duo followed his stare and stopped at Wufei's face.

Wufei choked to whatever he was drinking as he sensed both pair of eyes on him. Duo chuckled and grabs hold of Wufei's arm then leaned unto him, "Yes, why do you ask?" he said amusingly with twinkling eyes.

"Duo?!" said Wufei, blushing slightly because of the contact.

"Why, Fei dear. You're so red!" [Slightly isn't exactly the right word for it.]

"DUO!!!" 

He was laughing hysterically at Wufei who was now threatening him just like before. After a few minutes of Duo's personally amusement and Wufei's consoling himself, Duo continued to answer Souhiko.

"No. Though, I wish I am," he said enthusiastically.

"Duo…"

 He chuckled. "But seriously, Wufei is straight," then he whispered to Souhiko," So I've been told that." Then he winked and chuckled as he saw Wufei rolling his eyes. Souhiko was also smiling and laughing at the two, _they look like they're really close though,_ he thought as he saw the two together, side-by-side, talking to each other. He frowned at the thought and continued to listen to Duo.

 "So even though I want to get under his pants---"

"DUO!!!!!!!!!" More laughter was heard from the braided boy as people in the café started looking over to their table. Souhiko was also smiling at a laughing Duo, thinking that it would be fun to spend a day with him. _But how to keep the other busy…_

Wufei calmed himself as he heaved a sigh. _This is going to be a long day… _He looked at Duo and saw him chatting away with their new companion. He watched as the young boy exerted and brought forth all his energy without using his mask. He smiled _…a long day that I wish would never end…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the Tsun's residence, the strange man nodded in approval to the invitation of Aunt Mei. Without moving, he eyed the room and continued, "I have visitors coming here later in the evening…"

Without changing her expression, he motioned for him to sit down. "That's alright. Wufei would be back by then." 

"Wufei?" a certain amount of curiosity was detected.

"Yes…" She said as she poured some tea into another glass as the boy sat right across from her. 

"I believe you know him…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To be continued…


	7. The Question

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will.

**A.N.** AAAAAHHHHH!!! Gomen ne, I had to get off my lazy ass to write again -_-'. I'm really, really, really sorry. I was doing my Harry Potter slash. AAAAHHHHHH!!! I'm sorry. 

P.S. I have to make this successful! Motivation, help me!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! ~End~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Cherry Blossoms Bloom…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hurry up, Duo! Wufei!" Souhiko shouted. They were walking to the carnival. Souhiko who was lively as ever was ahead shouting for them to follow quickly. Duo looked at Wufei, wanting to know whether Wufei will let him go ahead. He nodded and Duo raced off to Souhiko. Wufei was amazed that there would be another person as energetic as Duo. Both were shouting and screaming for joy and occasionally laughing harder then Duo's laughter. This attracted people's attention that turned to whispers that turned to what Wufei heard to as: _What a cute family! _

_Curse Duo for his long hair,_ Wufei thought bitterly but soon forgot it as he came face to face with beautiful cobalt eyes followed by a sweet smile as Duo again walked beside Wufei.

Wufei shook his head, _Just what I need another Duo…_ Wufei sighed mentally._ Worse still, he looks like Heero…_ he thought wearily as Duo waved at the energetic Souhiko running all over the streets. Wufei was getting a little skeptical, Duo was a little too nice to Souhiko and that boy had been **too** nice to Duo. _Could Souhiko be…? _Wufei shook his head, he will just have to get that answer someday but right now his concern was Duo. 

"Do you like him, Duo?" Wufei whispered looking at Duo, wanting to know whether the other boy liked Souhiko or not.

"Who?" Duo whispered back returning his stare.

Wufei looked up ahead. "Souhiko…"

"What?!" Duo answered back stunned.

"Duo, you are supposed to answer a question with an answer."

The carnival was just a few blocks away from the café so needn't ride a bus or cab to get there. It was already late at noon when they started noticing a few people going their way and a colorful marquee ahead of them. People, who were mostly children already started running wildly around the area. They were already there.

"Wufei-kun, Duo-kun! We're here!" Souhiko cheerfully hollered. 

_Thank you for stating the obvious…_ thought Wufei who was getting envious every minute. Wufei blinked, _No, I cannot be jealous…_ he reasoned with himself. _I'm just… protective. That's all…_

They walked in slowly through the crowd, lining up with the people. Children and adults were smiling and cheering, all except for Wufei who still hadn't gotten the idea of Duo liking Souhiko out of his mind. 

After they had gotten their ticket, all three entered the fanatical place looking around at the thing that could be seen. There were games, food and rides but the device that got Souhiko's attention was a towering ride. It was very gigantic and could see at least the whole area that they were in.

"Let's ride that!" said Souhiko cheerfully.

Both Duo and Wufei followed where he was pointing at and saw a Ferris wheel. Duo smiled at Souhiko, "Okay! Let's ride it!"

Souhiko ran ahead to be in line while Duo watched him disappeared in the crowd. Wufei on the other hand was shocked when he said Ferris wheel. _For all rides,_ he thought miserably. _Why the Ferris wheel?_

Duo started to walk but felt that Wufei was not moving at all. He tugged a little but Wufei wouldn't budge from where he was standing. Duo looked back at him with a questionable look on his face.

"Wufei," Duo sounded worried, "What's wrong?"

"Duo…" he whispered, barely audible. "I get sick when I ride that thing…" 

Duo looked at him as he drooped his head down. The braided boy couldn't help but giggle a little. Wufei heard and glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Wu. But you being a Gundam pilot and all…" He burst into fits of laughter while trying to finish his sentence. He was going to say that riding a Gundam was more dizzying than riding a Ferris wheel but didn't seemed to finish it. People were already looking their way as Wufei was pulling up Duo.

"Not funny Duo!" 

Duo continued his playful laughter until he felt two hands push him towards the ride. He stopped him laughter for a while to see who it was but still had a hard time because of two things. 

One: he was still giggling

Two: Whoever was pushing him was behind him.

"Come on, Duo!" It was Souhiko. "Let's ride! Wufei doesn't want to ride it but you and I do. Let's go!"

Duo was only able to nod in response and with one last glance at Wufei strange expression, they disappeared through the line of people who wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. _Strange_, Duo thought. _I swear that I have seen that expression somewhere before._ He was referring to Wufei's look when he and Souhiko ran to the line. _It almost looks like… _

_Jealousy?_

Duo shook his head. 

No. 

Wufei couldn't be jealous of Souhiko, right? A grin crept up to his face. But he thought that it would be nice to know that someone actually cares for him more than a friend.

"Duo?" Duo looked and found that he was face to face with Heero. "Are you alright?" No, that can't be Heero. It was Souhiko. 

He was having a hard time telling which is which but right now he was sure that he was having fun for the first time in his whole life.

"Yeah."

"Then come on! We're next!" 

They climbed to the next seats and readied themselves as they elevated up. Strangely enough, they were the last pair to go up. It went a little faster and then for a while later Souhiko and him was able to see the whole carnival already.

It was a beautiful site for Souhiko but Duo had seen it a couple of time already. They were on the opposite chairs and Souhiko was happily looking down. Duo was smiling at the younger man and decided to look out the window also.

"Duo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Ummm…" Souhiko tried to tell him something. But what?

"What's it like to like someone?" Duo didn't turn his head but he resumed to answer his question. "Very much like wanting something else but the difference is: you get a heart attack before you even get it." Souhiko smiled but it didn't reach Duo.

"But seriously, I don't know." Duo said. "It's indescribable…" He turned to face Souhiko, to see him staring at him. He smiled. "But I'm sure of one thing. It's a wonderful feeling." For some reason, there was a picture of someone he didn't expect that popped out of his head.

_Wufei?_

"But is it…?" Souhiko stopped and took a breath of air before he proceeded to ask him last and final question.

"What is it like liking someone who has the same gender?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To be continued…_

 


	8. Whooboy! Presenting Duo's Voice of Reaso...

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will.

**Warning: **5+2, 2+5 (you know, I never knew the difference between 5x2 and 5+2. Can someone tell me?)

**A.N.** Sorry. But I had to get off my lazy ass again and study for quarterly exams. My poor aching head… -_-' Oh well. Here goes nuthin'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**As Cherry Blossoms Bloom…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_What is it like liking someone who has the same gender?_

_Now that's a really tough one,_ Duo thought. _Could I use a lifeline please?_

It was not really the kind of question Duo was expecting from Souhiko… especially since he's straight… right? Now, Duo's getting a headache from all of this thinking. He didn't think much before… That was Quatre and Trowa's job, not his!

"Err…."

"It's okay if you don't want to answer…" Disappointment was in his eyes. Duo caught just a small fracture and it was gone.

"No, no! It's okay!" Duo tried to bring back the subject. Why? Hell! He didn't know! "Well… Let's see, 'liking the same gender'… oh wow… err… ummm…" Duo tried to at least stumble the words out, and what do you know? He's doing a good job of it.

_Damn!_ Duo thought,_ I wish Wufei was here! At least I could try annoying him so I didn't have to answer the question!_

Duo felt all of his blood being drained out of his body and flow to his cheeks, at thought of being with Wufei. Souhiko was a bit surprised that Duo blushed there without any reason, or so he thought. But Duo was more surprised at himself. He didn't think that he would react so much to Wufei. _I mean…_ he reasoned with himself,_ we are just friends…_

_Doesn't seem like it._ The thought popped out of nowhere.

_'Hey! Who are you!'_ Duo thought as the other voice interfered with his thoughts.

_I'm your voice of reason. Man! People always forget that everyone has one…_

_ _

_'Voice… of reason?'_

_ _

_Yup._

_ _

_'Why the heck are here?! Now?!'_

_ _

_Well… so much for appreciation. _

_ _

_'Hey! You haven't answered my question!'_

_ _

_Well… I don't know _(Duo noted that it was sarcastically said)_… Duh…I'm the voice of **REASON**… I'm going to help with your reasoning!_

_ _

_'Help me with what reasoning?'_

_ _

_See! You're keeping it in the back of your head! You don't want to even think about it!_

_ _

_'Huh?'_

_ _

_You're denying it!_

_ _

_'Denying what?'_

_ _

_Come on! Don't deny it anymore! _

_ _

_'Deny what!?'_

_ _

_Just say it!_

_ _

_'SAY WHAT!?' _

_ _

_You are over Heero…_

_ _

_'I **AM over Heero… I know that already… Ever since…'**_

_ _

_Ever since when? (_Duo noted that there is much interest in the voice)

_ _

_Where are you getting at?_

_ _

_(snicker)_

_ _

_'What?'_

_ _

_You like Wufei now!_

_ _

_'WHAT?!'_

_ _

_Don't deny it! You like him. You are an open book._

_ _

_'What are you talking about?! I mean… Souhiko's cuter than him…'_

_ _

_You are such a bad liar… _

_ _

_'… I don't lie'_

_ _

_Fine. Okay. He's cuter than your 'Fei dearest, but you still find Wufei _**_MORE__ attracting than the other boy!_**

_ _

_'…'_

_ _

_I'm right, aren't I?_

_ _

_'I… do?'_

_ _

_Duo… _His inner voice started but was cut off by another voice.

"Duo?" The voice made Duo snapped from his inner conflict. He looked around and saw that they were still high above the sky.

"Duo?" Duo looked back and saw that it was Souhiko who called him. "Duo?" Souhiko started again now that he was sure Duo was listening. "Why are you blushing?"

"Blushing?" Duo placed his hands on each cheek and true enough; they felt warm to the touch. This made him blush more. Smiling, he shook his head indication that it was nothing and turned his gaze to the people below. His eyes searched the whole premises. He eyed everyone who had a dark colored-hair.

_My, my… Isn't love grant?_ His inner voice said.

_ _

Duo sighed. "That isn't right… I couldn't be…" He whispered a little louder than usual. He was having a hard time sorting his own feelings and thought that he missed one important detail in the scenario.

"What isn't right, Duo?"

Duo turned at the voice. He was so busy that he forgot that Souhiko was just infront of him. He shook his head and smiled a nervous smile. "Uhh… Nothing. Don't worry about it!" 

But Somehow Souhiko was not convinced. "Are you sure? You look very flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine." Duo said with a friendly smile. He turned his attention outside again.

"Do you like Wufei?" A frown was plastered on the younger boy's face but Duo didn't see because he was turned in a different direction. He didn't even want to turn around because he didn't was Souhiko to see that he was blushing because of that comment. He wanted to deny what Souhiko said. But instead, a question had formed in his lips.

"Eh?"

"Are you?" The younger boy didn't want to drop the subject. In fact, he seemed quite engrossed with the thought that Duo and Wufei were indeed lovers… Duo turned and saw that frown. Or is it that Souhiko wanted to hear that they weren't?

"Well…" Duo started to clear his throat. "I guess you could we kinda look close because we had been together through tough and good times…" _But I never really thought of him more than a friend and a comrade. I--- never thought that I would actually love someone besides Heero… _

"I see…" Souhiko brought him back from his thoughts. Souhiko shifted and stood. He sat beside Duo, who was still watching the younger boy intently with curious and surprised eyes. Souhiko raised his hand and slowly, it made its to Duo's cheek. But before it could touch the face of the stunned braided boy, both of them felt that the carousel had stopped. They were already at the bottom.

"DUO!" It was Wufei's voice. Duo turned to the door but saw something dangerous glittering in Wufei's eyes. This stopped him from calling his friend's name. Friend? Is that really all that he considered Wufei? Now that he had been bugged by his voice of reason? He hadn't noticed that his face was just inches apart from Souhiko. 

Souhiko in the other hand didn't seem to notice that Wufei was just outside. He couldn't wait any longer. Souhiko was just like his father. What he wanted, he got and what he got, he always wanted… And he wanted Duo.

Souhiko kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To be continued…_

__


	9. It isn't jealousy, is it?

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will. If I did, then you'll see Duo kissing Wufei in the series… hehehe…

**Warning: **5+2 a little angst… Okay, not really _little_, more like: MAJOR ANGST.  

**A.N.** That's it. I was totally out of it this summer I didn't write much cause I lost my inspiration and… OH God, help me! I was also listening to _Fruits Basket – Epilogue _and_ Kingdom Hearts - Hikari _when I was writing this. Almost made me cry when I was writing about Wufei. *Sniff*

*Remember, _italic _words are either Duo or his Voice of Reason.__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**As Cherry Blossoms Bloom…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Souhiko kissed him.

Duo was too shocked to move at all. He didn't really think that this young man named Souhiko was… you know… interested in guys. He certainly didn't see himself and Souhiko being together. 

But he was really having second thought about Wufei and himself…

WUFEI!

Duo pushed away from Souhiko and looked at the horde that began to stare at the two. Some where utterly disgusted but some, mostly high school girls, sighed and muttered something about it being sweet and other things.

He saw that Wufei had already turned and left them. Duo's heart sank. Until he caught a glimpse of a familiar jet-black tied hair in the crowd. He pushed through the swarm of people. "WUFEI! WAIT UP!"

Wufei heard him but he didn't stop. He saw that Souhiko kissed Duo and that Duo didn't do anything to push the younger man away. He assumed that Duo liked how Souhiko kissed him. He assumed that they confronted each other inside the Ferris wheel. Why didn't he join those two to keep watch? He could've shot Souhiko dead if he even gets a finger on Duo. But… No, he can't think anymore. His head aches… His heart aches…

 He can't deny it anymore… It hurts too much to deny… The pain was so excruciating that he almost forgot to breathe… Why did he have to refuse to believe that… that… he was in love with the braided _baka._ The same co-pilot that made him smile even though he tried to cover it up his katana. Why didn't he see it before? Why didn't he just accept it as it was? He was so blind… He was such a fool.

"WUFEI! STOP! WAIT FOR ME!"

From all of the times that Wufei thought people were weak and that he didn't fight with such defenselessness of people, this is the first time that he realized that he was one of the cowards that he used to spat on. This was the first time he felt fear… So he ran.

Duo saw Wufei's retreating figure. He choked back a cry and stopped dead on his tracks. He turned to face Souhiko again. His can't hide the sadness and hurt as Souhiko walked towards him slowly. "Duo…?"

"I'm sorry, Souhiko… I… I've got to go after Wufei…" He turned his back once more and then ran to the direction where the aimless Wufei was headed… until he felt a hard grip on his arm.

"Wait! Duo!" It was Souhiko, Duo knew and right now, he couldn't face the younger teen. What's he supposed to say? That he doesn't like him and that he likes Wufei, who is obviously straight…  

He didn't turn to face Souhiko. Maybe later… But right now, he has to find Wufei and ask him what the bloody hell was wrong. _Hurt…_ It was written all over his co-pilot's face… But he wasn't sure if he saw right but… he was quite certain that he saw something else… Envy? 

_You are so dense…_

_'Shut up. I don't need your smart-ass talk right now.'_

_Fine, fine. _

"Duo…?" It was Souhiko. He was definitely confused and so was Duo. He didn't have the words to tell him what was happening… Heck, he didn't even know himself. One minute, Souhiko kissed him and then the next, Wufei ran away.

_Like I said… You are so dense_

"Duo?" 

"Souhiko listen…" He just needed to explain that he… he needed to talk to Wufei… "I don't know what's wrong with him but I've got to find him." He let out a chuckle that was filled sadness that he couldn't hide. "I… I'll walk you home first… Alright?" 

Before Souhiko could nod, Duo already started walking. __

_It hurts, doesn't it? But…_

_Why?_

_Wufei's a friend… Nothing more. How could there be anything more?_

Wufei has accepted him for who he is… What more could he want? What more could he ever ask for? In his heart he knew… Wufei was the only one that showed he really cared and he was the only one that he actually had the strength to open up to… 

Wufei was his strength…

Before Duo knew it, they were already at the house. They walked in total silence and he was eager to get away from him. He had to put on his mask.

He turned and faced Souhiko with a smile, "Hey, man. I'm sorry. I kinda freaked back there. I'm just worried about that friend of mine. He does crazy stunts when he's not himself. You should have seen the last time that he ran off. Boy, was that scary----" He knew that he was babbling but he to make a very convincing excuse. 

Souhiko waved his hand to motion for Duo to stop talking. "Just go find him and maybe you could focus on me already, alright?" He smiled as Duo's jaw dropped. "Hey, I may be a kid but I see when someone's jealous." He smirked.

"J-jealous?" _Wufei?_ "N-no, you must be mistaken… Wufei… Jealous? Ha ha, come on! What the heck would he be jealous of?" 

Souhiko laughed. "Just go find him already. But I'm not about to give this subject up… or to be specific, you." 

"What?"

"Just find him already. From the way you described him, he must be half-way out of town by now."  He turned and walked inside the gate without closing it and still was staring at the confused braided-boy. "And besides, you wouldn't be able to concentrate if you have something else edging in your mind, no matter how small or big."

"Hey, man. You talk as if you already know me." Duo grinned.

Souhiko grinned back and shut the gate while listening to Duo's running footsteps vanish behind the entrance. He walked over to the door of the house and slipped the door open and closed it as silently as possible. Souhiko slumped against the door and sighed. 

"Wufei… it's not over until Duo makes a choice…" He whispered. Souhiko was so caught up in thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps coming his way.

"What's not over until Duo makes a choice?"  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_To be continued…_

 


	10. The heaven in front of me

**Disclaimer**: Don't own any of the Gundam Characters and never will.

**Warning: **5x2, angst/humor/romance. I will be using curses as of right now. Be warned.

**A.N.** This is more on the developing relationship between Wufei and Duo. Personally, I think that this story is going WAY too fast, and I'll do my best to slow it down. And I just realized that this story contains 1,000 words per chapter; 1000 words less than my other stories. _Gomen_, --, since I started it at that, I have to continue like that.

Oh, you know that song in _Fruits Basket_ I mentioned in the latter chapter? _Epilogue_, yeah, that's the one (I prefer the midi coz it's piano all the way. I like piano instrumentals, but hey, you might like the orchestra version in the mp3). Get it and play it while reading the thoughts of Wufei, or rather, just play it while you read the whole fiction and tell me what you think of it. (If it stops before you finish, then duh, repeat it. Hehehe. Yesh, I love you too.)

If you can't find it, you can always use the instrumental version of _Serenade._ (Same anime.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**As Cherry Blossoms Bloom…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duo ran as fast as his legs could. He ran like there were OZ soldiers running after him; he ran as though it's his only chance of survival. He took a left turn at the next intersection he passed.

'Wufei, what's wrong?'

_Damned if I know._

'Shut up, you—'

_Hey, I told you, you were clueless. It's so obvious, and yet you still try to deny the fact that he—_

'He likes me?' Duo snorted. 'I told you that he doesn't.'

_Like I said: deny, deny, deny. _

'How can I deny something that isn't true in the first place?'

_Easy, record what you're doing now._

'He's straight.'

_How would you know? Have you asked him?_

'Did you see him bolt when Souhiko kissed me? He must have been disgusted.'

_But are you really sure?_

'I don't need to ask to be sure. I know.'

_You're assuming._

'I'm positive.'

_Are you really?_

'YES.'

_If you are, then why am I here now?_

'Shit.' Why was it there?

"Shit!" He stopped. He was sure that he passed this way a while back. "Wufei, where are you!" Duo shouted. Of course he didn't expect an answer. Wufei would be halfway across the world by the way Duo's search is progressing.

"Damn."

He took off again. Turning right, he realized that he was in a park, a park where large cherry blossom trees overwhelm the entire vicinity. It was actually a relaxing place if only he wasn't chasing after someone.

"WUFEI!"

Duo was breathing hard. He had been running for the last half hour with no such luck. Where was Wufei? Or maybe he wasn't asking himself the right questions. He stopped.

He could never find out where Wufei is, only he knows where. Rather, maybe the question that should be asked is, if he were in Wufei's shoes, where would he go?

A strong wind carried some cherry blossoms across Duo's face as he contemplated. His braid swayed in the wind and he didn't sense another being with him.

Damn. That was even harder than the first question. "If I were him, I would be in a quiet place…"

"I guess I gave you too little credit."

Duo whirled around and faced the black-haired warrior. "Wufei." He said meekly.

"I guess you do know me more than I thought."

Duo didn't know what to reply. Did Wufei assume that Wufei was only a person to be teased? No, he wasn't. Duo took notes. He observed what the other liked to do, what the other liked to eat and things that made him happy.

"Where's Souhiko?"

Duo was a people pleaser. He liked to make people happy and that included Wufei. That's why he teased Wufei, so he could observe his actions and reactions. "I took him home before I went looking for you." Duo supposed that this was just like those days of observations. It was just like those days.

"I see." Wufei walked towards Duo with a frown. He was having his own inner turmoil, and apparently he was losing. "Look, Duo, I—"

"No, Wufei." Duo cut him off. "I'm sorry you saw that display. I know you're straight and I'm sure that you feel uncomfortable. I know that you know about my feelings for Heero. You know, I am right; I am that obvious. Please don't be disgusted, please. You're the only one I have left… Please don't hate me—"

Duo stopped when he felt firm hands shake his shoulders and see black eyes flicker with hurt. "Stop it!"

"Wufei…"

"I don't hate you." Wufei pulled Duo into an embrace. Duo found himself surrounded by the scent of the one and only Chang Wufei. "I can never hate you."

"But you—"

Wufei soothingly stroked his co-pilots back and hushed him. "I left. I know."

"Then you hate—"

"No," Wufei cut him off. "I don't. I just—"

"You just feel uncomfortable, is that it?" Duo pulled back from the embrace and looked at Wufei with sad eyes. "It's okay if you don't want to be friends anymore—"

"Stop it, Duo!" Wufei pulled him back into a firm hug and shook his head. "Like I told you, I can never hate you."

"But—"

Wufei pulled away, and held Duo's chin to look into his eyes. "I _don't_ hate you. It's just that—"

Duo blinked when Wufei stopped. He tilted his head in question as a dark look passed by Wufei's eyes. "What is it, Wufei?"

Wufei seemed to snap out of his reverie and cast his eyes downward. "Duo, you had been the best friend I thought I would never have at the time of the war. You seem to make each living hell better everyday for all of us," he said with a smile. "You made my personal hell bearable."

Duo took a deep breath. It seemed that each gulp of air was becoming difficult for him. It wasn't everyday that he heard someone of Wufei's pride and stature say such touching things, especially since he knew that it was just tearing Wufei inside just declaring such.

"Sometimes you need to bleed, just to see the heaven in front of you."

"What?" Duo blinked. That last sentence seemed to unbalance him a little. Not because he didn't understand the each wordWufei had used,but because he _couldn't_ understand it as a whole.

Wufei frowned. "I'm just worried about you, that's all."

Duo pouted. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much, Mr. I-am-justice-almighty, what do you say to that?"

Wufei shook his head, and put his arm around Duo's shoulders. "I say, how about some ice cream before we go home?"

"YES!"

xxxxxxxxxx

It is obvious. Wufei knew. Heero had been Duo's world during the war, and as far as he knows, it still is. It broke his heart that his angel—

_Angel?_ Is that what Duo is now? An Angel? Wufei smirked. From Death to an Angel, how ironic.

But Duo was, and probably still is his Angel, the one that gifted him with laughter and smiles. Duo was the one and only person that would stop his thoughts from straying from death and bring it back to the living.

Duo gave him something that he didn't deserve. He was given the gift of life; something that he thought he had given up on.

"Hey, Fei, you there?"

Wufei looked up at Duo. "What?"

Duo snickered. "We're home already!" Duo said as he pulled Wufei inside.

'_We're home.' We **are** home. We are where we belong. And that would be together._

Wufei smiled. Duo was ever the enthusiast. "Race you to the kitchen!"

Wufei mock growled as Duo took off with an early start. No matter, he reasoned, he's probably still beat the braided idiot.

The Chinese pilot rounded the corner, fully intending to catch up but stopped dead when he saw Duo's face drained of all color.

"Duo—" Wufei stopped and turned to what Duo was looking at. At his first glance, he saw Souhiko standing at the hallway, and so he turned his attention back to Duo. That was until he heard the person speak.

"Chang, Maxwell."

"He—" Duo choked.

Wufei snarled.

"Yuy."

xxxxxxxxxx

_To be continued…_

xxxxxxxxxx

A.N. And I better read some reviews or I'm not going to continue this story! -


End file.
